


Resolutions for Romance

by 17swonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17swonwoo/pseuds/17swonwoo
Summary: Boo Seungkwan, as Seventeen's expert team-builder, decides to ask what his members' new year's resolutions are. To his dismay, the overwhelming crush he has on Chwe Hansol becomes a bit distracting.





	Resolutions for Romance

“Everyone, come over here!” Seungkwan called out trying to get his members’ attention. In the past couple of years, he had certainly learned how hard it was to get thirteen boys’ attention at the same time. This time would be no different.

 

Minghao, Junhui, and Seokmin were glued to the TV, watching their seniors BTS perform on New Year’s Rockin’ Eve in New York. Jeonghan and Chan were in the kitchen, cooking up some sort of concoction for the members’ dinner. Seungcheol and Josh were napping, as they wanted to have energy to stay up late. Jihoon and Soonyoung were being their usual talented selves, working on a song in Jihoon’s room. Wonwoo and Mingyu were mulling over Mingyu’s laptop, probably taking “What Seventeen Member is Your Soulmate?” quizzes on Soompi. Hansol was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hey!” Seungkwan said louder, and this time, a couple eyes met his. “I wanna do something as group. Everyone gather in one place. And someone find Hansol!”

 

“I’m right here, hon,” Hansol said, appearing as if from nowhere. His use of the pet name made Seungkwan’s heart flutter slightly, but he tried to ignore the feeling. There were bigger matters at hand!

 

Seokmin, Hao, and Jun had started forming a circle on the floor, and Wonwoo had joined them. Mingyu had gone to retrieve Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Josh, thankfully. Jeonghan had called out “Just a minute!”, which supposedly meant it was almost time for dinner. For once, Seventeen was able to all focus on one thing together!

 

“What’s up, Boo?” Soonyoung asked. All other members turned to Seungkwan.

 

“Well, since it’s New Year’s Eve,” Kwan began, “I wanted to ask you all what your resolutions for 2018 are.”

 

“Yay, team-building!” Chan teased. The maknae loved to joke around with Seungkwan.

 

“Well, if you’re so desperate to be vocal, why don’t you go first, Lee Chan?” Seungkwan said mischievously, rustling Chan’s hair. “What do you plan to do in 2018?”

 

“Hmmm…” Chan contemplated. “I’m going to exercise. I want to maintain my six-pack.” Seungcheol burst out laughing, and Chan pushed him. “What are you laughing at?”

 

“We all have seen you when you exercise, Chan,” he chuckled. “It’s not a pretty sight.”

 

“Sweaty boy, sweaty boy!” Josh sing-songed.

 

“Shut up!” the maknae pouted jokingly.

 

“You don’t even have a six pack!” Mingyu prodded.

 

“Maybe a six pack of ramen!” Wonwoo joined in.

 

“You guys are so dumb,” Chan giggled. “But...yeah. That’s my resolution.”

 

Seungkwan nodded, ready to diffuse the teasing. “That’s a nice one, Chan. Who’s next?”

 

“I have one!” Josh exclaimed.

 

“Hong Joshua! Show me what you got!” Seungcheol hyped.

 

“I’m going to try to post on SNS more. I feel like I’ve kinda left Carats hanging. And I miss them.”

 

“AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” the members said in unison. Seungcheol squeezed Josh’s shoulder.

 

“That’s a really sweet one, Josh,” Kwan said with a smile. “I think that’s a goal for all of us, right?” Many of the members nodded.

 

“Josh’s actually kinda leads into mine,” Wonwoo commented. “My new year’s resolution for 2018 is to love Carats even more than I did in 2017!”

 

“It’s what they deserve,” Jihoon said, smiling to himself.

 

“I’m appreciating all this Carat love in our resolutions, guys!” Kwan said in a proud tone. “Who’s next?”

 

“I think mine kinda relates, too,” Seungcheol chimed in. “I want to continue to make really awesome songs and stages for our fans. It makes me feel really rewarded when I know that our babies like what we do.” He beamed, cheeks rosy with genuine pride and happiness. This time Josh squeezed Cheol’s shoulder.

 

“Why are we so cute?” Hansol pointed out. “I love us.” 

 

Seungkwan’s mind began to wander at the sound of Hansol’s voice. His voice was so pretty…he particularly loved his accent. The way he pronounced words was so pretty and nice, especially when he said Kwan’s name…

 

_ Seungkwan, snap out of it! _ he told himself

 

“Me too, bro!” Minghao fist bumped Hansol.

 

“Next?”

 

“Me!’ Jun said eagerly. “My new year’s resolution is to improve my Korean.”

 

Everyone’s faces softened slightly with this adorable remark. “But Jun, sweetheart, your Korean is already wonderful,” Soon reassured.

 

“I know,” Jun said in a soft tone. “I actually feel proud of how I’ve improved this year. I just wanna keep getting better. Because I want to communicate better with everyone. I want to be completely fluent!”

 

Everyone’s hearts practically melted.

 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Mingyu praised.

 

“We love you, Junnie!” Seokmin gushed, and all the members joined in, praising their member with pats on the head and back.

 

“I love you guys too,” Jun murmured. “A lot.”

 

“I’ll go next,” Jun’s fellow Chinese brother interjected.

 

“Xu Minghao!” everyone cheered.

 

“I want to dye my hair more colors. I really liked yellow; it was fun. I’d like to try more bright colors because they make me feel confident.”

 

“And we love when our Hao is confident,” Jeonghan said.

 

“I want to get better at dancing,” Soonyoung stated earnestly.

 

Everyone turned to look at him in disbelief.

 

“...What?”

 

“I do!” Soonyoung insisted. “I love dancing, so I want to improve and learn new things in the coming year.”

 

“But...you’re like a dance god...you choreograph  _ everything _ for us…” Seungkwan said, in honest shock.

 

“Do you guys want me to keep doing that? Do you want more cool dances? Then I gotta keep learning! Gotta keep getting new ideas!”

 

“I mean...your point is valid,” Hansol chuckled. “I think we’re all just shocked because you’re the best dancer we’ve ever met.”

 

“Yes, you are,” Seungkwan added.

 

“Hands down,” Jihoon said.

 

Soonyoung blushed. “Thanks.”

 

“Jihoon? We haven’t heard from you,” Seungkwan encouraged, trying to shake his weird feelings aroused by Hansol’s presence.

 

“Oh, me? Uh...I wanna get better at expressing my emotions. Because sometimes I’m so quiet and reserved that I make people concerned. And I also kinda suck at telling people when I’m actually upset, so people always think I’m upset with them...and I don’t like that. So I’m gonna improve. Be a better person.”

 

Junhui reached over to Jihoon and squeezed his hand. “It’s okay, hyung. You can get better. I know you can.”

 

“WHY ARE WE SO CUTE?” Jeonghan yelled.

 

Everyone burst out in laughter, even the solemn Jihoon. 

 

“Oh, and my resolution is to build our brotherhood more as Seventeen,” Jeonghan said. “I mean, we’re obviously pretty far down the line of being, like, ultimate brothers, but I just wanna have more fun with you guys. Because I love you.”

 

“Four left! Four left!” Minghao chanted, cuddling up to Jeonghan.

 

“Mingyu? Seokmin? Hansol?” Seungkwan prompted.

 

“I wanna get a girlfriend,” Seokmin said, in all seriousness. “I wanna fall in love.”

 

“That won’t be hard,” Seungkwan told him.

 

“And we’ll have inspiration for songs!” Hansol laughed.

 

“I honestly can’t think of one…” Mingyu said.

 

“Talk more!” Wonwoo shouted out of the blue. Mingyu burst into laughter.

 

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

 

Now, there were only two left. Seungkwan turned to the beautiful boy next to him, trying to push away all the distracting thoughts. “Hansol? What’s your resolution?”

 

Hansol rested his head on Seungkwan’s shoulder, hooking their arms. “Y’know, Kwan, I’ve been thinking. I’ve been thinking quite a lot. I think I want to make sure the members know I love them. Because I do. I really love you guys. And I love you, you blushy dork!” Hansol poked Boo’s cheek, and he realized that his crush was talking about  _ him _ . Hansol said he loved him…

 

“That leaves you, Boo,” Seungcheol said.

 

“Oh, me?” the crushing boy asked. “I...want to be more honest.”

 

Some members looked at him in confusion. This didn’t seem to be the answer they were expecting from their main vocalist.

 

“Care to explain?” the boy cuddling up to his side asked.

 

“I don’t know,” he stuttered, mind completely consumed by the feeling of being held by Hansol Chwe. “I just want to make sure that I always say how I feel, y’know?” His attempts to act calm were failing miserably.

 

“And how do you feel, Boo?” flirty Hansol persisted.

 

“Uh...fine!” he said frantically. “I feel fine. Thanks for...uh...participating, guys. It’s almost midnight, you can...uh...go back to whatever you were all doing. Happy New Year.”

 

The members were definitely perplexed by Kwan’s change of mood, but they heeded his orders and returned to their normal activities.

 

Hansol turned to Seungkwan. “Come talk to me in my dorm, okay?” This was not really a question, but more of a demand, as Hansol’s tangled his fingers with Kwan’s and led him to his room. Kwan’s face continued to get hotter and hotter.

 

Hansol sat down on his bed and faced Seungkwan. “Are you okay, love?”

 

Seungkwan could not form words. His throat felt dry and his tongue would not cooperate. He merely nodded.

 

“No, you’re not okay. What happened, Boo? We were all just having a good time…”

 

“I wanna be honest with  _ you,  _ Hansol Chwe. I think I love you,” Kwan blurted out.

 

Hansol’s expression went completely blank, and to be honest, Seungkwan was shocked, too. Did he really just say that?

 

“Oh, my sweet Seungkwan...come here,” Hansol said, arms open. Seungkwan took the invitation and burrowed into Hansol’s embrace, eye squeezed shut.

 

“Why did I say that?” he whispered.

 

Hansol looked down at the boy he held in his arms. “Baby, no, are you embarrassed? Don’t be embarrassed. Isn’t it obvious how I feel about you?”

 

Seungkwan met Hansol’s gaze, and his eyes were serious. “You...you what?”

 

“Boo Seungkwan, I’ve had a crush on you since we  _ met. _ I am truly infatuated with you. Why would I call you all those pet names if I wasn’t trying to hint at something?”

 

Now Seungkwan’s jaw dropped. The boy he loved...loved him too. This was the most joy he’d ever felt…

 

The clock bonged midnight, and with that, it was a new year. It was no longer 2017.

 

“Kiss me,” Hansol purred quietly.

 

Without a second thought, Seungkwan pressed his lips to Hansol’s and kissed him. He kissed him with the love and passion he’d been holding in for the past three years. He stroked Hansol’s soft hair, moving their bodies closer together.

 

And Hansol kissed him back, which was fascinating to Kwan. The boy he loved cupped Kwan’s cheeks with his hands, eyelashes fluttering in bliss.

 

Kwan pulled away from the kiss slowly, keeping his chest pressed up against Hansol’s.

 

“Wow, uh...you’re good at that,” he said awkwardly.

 

Hansol laughed and pulled him in for another, shorter kiss. “This is gonna be our year, Seungkwan. You and me.”


End file.
